User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 6
''Here we are, Part 6~~ Ya HOOOO~~ ''DP sits at his throne, silently, as someone walks into his chambers. It is AkiharaShizuka, or Aki, another one of the Knights of the Grand Castle. Aki: 'I've just received word that Marimo has reached THT and MJ sucessfully. '''DP: '''Good, now, I want you to go help MDM and Nada gather Ryus body. I dont want LPK giving them any more grief. '''Aki: '''Allright. ''Aki walks down the hallway, into a giant chamber. In the chamber giant collums of blue fire stand. Eatch flame connects to a location near eatch quest. There are serveral flames for different locations near one quest. Eatch quest has 4 to 5 flames asighned to it. Aki steps through one and is instanly transported to a small wooded area near Chat City. As the arrives a flame pillar appears, then disapears when she steps out. She looks for MDM and Nada, and sees them mourning the death of their fallen comrade, Ryu. 'Aki: '''Hello, boys. Im Aki, a Knight of the Grand Castle. Im here to help you... ''Across the land, DSP is walking down a path, as the climate gets colder 'AYET: '''We're nearing the Blog Graveyard. '''Tuckyd: '''Here, have some tea, it will warm you up. '''OPN: '''Gee thanks Tuckyd. ''Closer to the Blog Graveyard, IH and X are clashing with Swim, SHB, ST, and NWW. X is fighting off SHB and ST, and Ih is fighting Swim and NWW. NWW draws both his swords, and Swim does the same, they get on either side of IH and slash rapidly. IH is cut a lot, but punches both swordsmen. IH jumps in the air and turns into a Human-Hyena hybrid with his Hyena zoan Devil fruit. IH bacflips, runs, and kicks Swim in the stomach. NWW turns intangable and stabs IHs stomach. IH punches a few times but goes through NWW, he turns and decks Swim, knocking him over. NWW slashes IHs chest, sending him back a bit. NWWs intangability wears off, and he decides to float up. IH jumps up and does a series of kicks to his stomach. X blocks SHBs sword, as ST jumps and lands on Xs head in a handstand position. He bends over and spin kicks X in the face. X slashes ST, knocking him to the ground, X is then slashed in the side by SHB, but X follows up with a stab to the stomach to SHB. ST jumps up and punches X in the face, then the stomach, then the face again. SHB slashes Xs face, X falls over on his back, but rolls back of his feet and slashes both SHB and ST at the same time. SHB slashes at Xs legs but missed, giving X an oporitunity to slash SHBs back. After loosing a lot of blood, SHB crounches over holding his wounds. St still sends punches flying one after the other at X. IH grabs NWWs legs and pulls him down. He jumps on top of him and bites his neck. He tears a piece of flesh off and spits it out. Swim then runs up behind IH and slashes him, making him tumble off NWW. Swim sends his sword aiming directly at IH but IH catches it, and twist it in a knot. 'Swim: '''Damnit!! ''Swim uses his other sword and sends a stab into IHs side. IH grabs the sword pulls it out, and out of Swims hand. He tosses the sword behind his back, and punches the suprised Swim in the chest, stomach, and face. When Swim falls over, Ih puts him into a choke hold. 'IH: '''Are you aware I could kill you and your friends right now? '''Swim: '''But you wont. '''IH: '''Good guess. Im not in the killing mood, so i'll let you live. ''ST is then hit straight into IH, knocking him off Swim. 'IH: '''Damnit X! Keep your fights on your side! '''X: '''Sorry, IH. This guy is strong...I think we should take him... '''IH: '''Well....is he willing to betray his comrades? '''Swim: '''ST..... '''ST: '''Hm.....Sure...why not... ''X helps ST up, and pats his back. IH, X, and ST walk off, leaving the wounded Swim, NWW, and SHB on the ground, staining the snow pink with blod. DSP, Tuckyd, AYET, and OPN come across the passed out warriors, and help them. Swim explains to them what happened. Swim thanks DSPs group for helping them, and they both go their seperate ways. Across the lsnd, Calus group is still fighting Neos group. 'Neo: '''Hahahahahahahaaa! ''Neo is shooting lightning bolts at Caring, who is narrowly dodging them. Caring manages to get close enough to Neo to cut her stomach. 'Neo: '''Damnit! ''Neo shoots flames at caring, and some hit her feet, burning them. Caring throws a couple more knives, 2 out of 5 hitting Neo, stabbing her arm and hip. 'Caring: '''Ha! The tide of the battle changes quickly, dosent it? ''Zori didges a slash from BLSs sythe, and follows up with a kick to the stomach. BLS spins around, kicks Zoris head, Then stabs her side with his sythe. 'Zori: '''Gyeeah! Damn you! ''Zori jumps up and kicks BLS into the side of the mountain. He warps behind her and grabs her neck, choking her. 'BLS: '''I dont wish to kill you, girl. But if I must, I will. Do you give up? '''Zori: '''I never....give up ''She slips put of BLSs grip, falls onto her back and does a windmill move with her legs, tripping BLS. She jumps up onto his back and starts slamming his head into the ground. 'Zori: '''I hope that nosebleed isnt from me being on top of you.... ''Coffee fires a shot from his rifle and Jade dodges it by an inch. Jade shoots more arrows and every ove hits Coffee. Coffee smacks Jade with his rifle again, but she stays up and pushes Coffee down. Jade grabs an arrow off her back and aims the bow at Coffees face. Jade fires the arrow right into his lip, and it its stuck in his mouth. Coffee starts to cough blood and Jade kicks his head. Panda Jumps around Calu, as she tries to grab her with hands she makes apear. Calu finally grabs hold of her legs, and makes a chain of hands, that swing Panda around. The hands throw Panda into the side of the mountain, but she gets up a rapidly runs over, striking Calu in the stomach, making her cough blood. Panda grabs Calus legs and pulls them, making Calu fall and hit her face on the stone. Calu makes feet underneath Pandas feet, that are stacked on top of eatchother. he makes the feet disapear and Panda falls. Calu hears a crack. 'Calu: '''Was that your leg? '''Panda: '''No. But it will be yours. ''Panda runs over and grabs Calus leg, attempting to break it. Calu kicks Pandas face multiple times with her other legs, and Panda is knocked off of her. Calu then makes hands that wrap Pandas arms together. Since her ars are tied up, Panda cannot move, but she hops over to Calu and headbutts her. With that hit, Calu is startled, and makes the hands disapear. Panda then stabs a kunai into Calus chest, knocking her out from blood loss. Outiside of Chat City, on the other side of where MDM and Nada are, Marimo is talking to THT. 'Marimo: '''Let me see, hes probally just knocked out. ''Marimo grabs for MJ but Glass, MJs cat, scratches his hand. 'Glass: '''Meowwww~~ '''Marimo: '..... He brushes Glass away, and he runs over near THTs feet and starts clawing at them. Marimo opens a vial and makes MJ drink it. MJs eyes suddenly open and he is awake. 'MJ: '''EHHH? Who are you!??? '''Marimo: '''Calm down. Im here to help. ''Marimo gets MJ up and calms him down. '''THT: '''So, why are you here..who are the Knights of the Grand Castle? '''Marimo: '''The Knights of the Grand Castle are a group of warriors that works directly for DancePowderer. During the Challenge of the Five quest, we've been assighned to help eatch group when they're in trouble. Your friend MJ here nearly died. '''THT: He's not my friend... Glass scratches THT THT: 'Damn cat! '''Marimo: '''Anyway, eatch group gets one save. So if one of you nearly dies, nobody can come save you. Remember when Ryu died? nobody could ave him, because it would interefere with the quest. '''MJ: '''I think i understand... ''On the other side of Chat City, MDM, Nada, and Aki have tooken Ryus body, LPK and GH nowhere to be found. They bury they're friend, and say a few words. After that, Aki goes back to the location where the flame pillar reapears. She walks through it and apears back at the Grand Castle. 'Nada: '''Allright MDM......lets get going... '''MDM: '''Allright..... ''MDM wipes a near and walks away, after taking a final look at Ryus grave. PX, Rici, and Levi walk through the treacherous path to the Troll Kingdom. The finally reach the gates. 'Guard 2: '''STOP RIGHT THERE. STATE YOUR BUISNESS. '''PX: '''We dont got time for this... ''PX draws his laser gun. Rici gets in fight formation, and Levi draws two light saber type swords. '''Guard 2: '''THEY'RE HOSTILE, ATTACK. Thats Part 6~ What happens next? Find out next time~~''' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts